Me querías matar
by JeAn Tonks BaEs
Summary: Para él ella era solo un obstáculo, pero ahora su amada necesita estar a su lado y él no dudara en deshacerse de lo que impide su felicidad. Lo hubieras pensado cuando me encerraste en las cuatro paredes de tu habitación, no querías lastimarme... me querias matar. Esta historia participa para el concurso de Pam Ch Voz por un audiofic. Ojo Presenta violencia, dolor y agresión.


**Los personajes son de JK. La historia es basada en una canción de Gloria Trevi, (no querías lastimarme, abajo les dejo el link simplemente borren le los espacios) pero lleva mi lado mas oscuro para crear dramas, Este fic tiene mucho drama,**

 **contiene:**

 **violencia, y palabras groseras, habla de un asesinato premeditado, siéntanse libres de dejar su review con comentarios sobre el mismo. Sean buenos o malos, pero recuerden siempre con respeto y paciencia.**

 **_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_**

 **Me querías matar**

Un sonido la sobresalto despertándola, una sobra frente a su cama la sorprendió, pero el brillo de la luna que entro por el movimiento de las cortinas ilumino momentáneamente el cuarto y le mostró solo una varita apuntándola, no pudo ver quien era su atacante pues lo cubría una capucha.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?— Exigió saber, pero el extraño no respondió.

En un intento de auto preservación se lanzo al lado contrario de la cama, corriendo fuera de la habitación, esquivando los rayos verdes que la seguían tratando de acabar con su vida, logrando que sus torpes piernas le respondieran y corrió como nunca por su vida.

Grito pidiendo ayuda pero recordó que sus suegros habían salido de viaje la tarde de ayer. Los elfos habían sido liberados por ella en meses pasados, con apoyo de su esposo y pese a la oposición de sus suegros, la casa estaba casi vacía, solo ella y su hijo, pues su esposo había tenido una reunión con uno de sus socios.

Tenía tratar de apartar al extraño de su hijo mientras conseguía ayuda, aunque ella sin varita solo podía correr en busca de ayuda.

Tropezó y cayó rodando por el piso, el extraño aquel le dio alcance atrapándola por las piernas atrayéndola hacia él tratando de inmovilizarla.

Ella lo golpeaba en el pecho y pataleaba, él trataba de someterla a la fuerza, la mujer logro alcanzar un florero que le reventó en la cabeza, la cual sangro aparatosamente al solo estar cubierta por la capucha y la máscara que tapaban su rostro, su atacante aturdido cayo de lado y ella echo a correr nuevamente.

La joven estaba aterrada y temblaba del miedo, simplemente no entendía que pasaba y lloraba casi histéricamente mientras trataba de poner distancia entre aquel extraño y ella.

Como pudo bajó las escaleras, mientras la suave bata verde de seda que envolvía su cuerpo se agitaba con una extraña elegancia aún ante la brusquedad de sus movimientos. Casi estaba por llegar al vestíbulo cuando choco contra un cuerpo alto y duro cayendo para atrás del golpe, una risa familiar resonó e hizo que se le erizara la piel.

—¿Blaise? ¡Gracias a Merlín! Ayúdame llama a Draco, a los aurores, al ministro… nos están atacando— Rogaba la muchacha presa del miedo, y el moreno no podía contener sus carcajadas ante el gesto aterrorizado de la chica que no se daba por enterada de nada.

Cuando dos sombras más se acercaron a él, haciendo que entre en un verdadero pánico, pero para su sorpresa y calma eran dos mujeres, una pelirroja y una castaña que la veían… ¿Con malicia?.

Desde el suelo, las reconoció sin entender que pasaba, la heroína de guerra y la viuda de Potter estaban en su casa y no lograba atar los cabos que las unían a ésta pesadilla en la que se hallaba.

Sintió que sorpresivamente la tomaron por el cabello, el jalón la levantó unos centímetros del suelo al poniéndola de pie de mala forma, pero la cara de satisfacción de la castaña la aturdió y la forma en que la pelirroja abrazaba al marido de Pansy la escandalizo.

Ellos se quedaron en el vestíbulo viendo como quien la sostenía la jaló y arrastro al estudio, en donde la arrojó con rabia al piso.

Los moretones que tendría cuando todo esto acabara serían tan grandes, pensó con pesar, masajeando la piel donde los golpes eran más dolorosos, para tratar de mitigar el dolor.

— ¿Por qué haces esto, que es lo que quieres? — Su pregunta era inocente y él lo sabía. Ella siempre fue así, una inocente que no merecía ningún mal en el mundo, pero su amor le exigía terminar con esa farsa y aun cuando había tratado por todos los medios de terminarlo, la situación se había vuelto casi imposible.

Tenía que librarse de esa niña a la que lo unieron por obligación, esa que justo ahora lo mirada expectante y con terror en sus ojos, la había hecho suya por la obligación de engendrar un heredero pero no la amaba.

Lo sabía todo, pues aquella muchacha jamás pudo ocultarle nada, no a él. En la mente de la chica había una fantasía que nunca sucedería. Ella creía que la amaba pues la había tomado como suya y le había dado su semilla engendrando juntos un ángel al que adoraba con su vida.

Entonces, tras el nacimiento de Scorpius, sus padres se habían centrado en que ese matrimonio debía mostrarse más unido y feliz, obligándolos a que pasaran muchas horas tediosas juntos, esto le robaba el tiempo con su castaña y la que se había vuelto una fiera exigiendo su lugar y él ciego de amor se lo quería dar, total ya tenía el heredero sangre pura que sus padres le exigieron, y no había excusa para mantener esa unión forzada.

Se saco la máscara frente a ella dejándola en Shock, no entendía que hacia su amor apuntándole con una varita, hasta que vio el odio reflejado en sus ojos, y el pánico se apodero de su corazón.

— Draco… Mi amor ¿Qué… es todo esto?… — pregunto con pausa tratando de controlar los temblores que sufría su cuerpo, su corazón que latía desbocado y su mente trataba de procesar frenéticamente lo que les pasaba, pero solo podía pensar en lo que había sucedido en los últimos veinte minutos en los que temiendo por su vida había escapado varias veces de aquel rayo verde.

—Maldita sea Astoria solo cállate y no digas más— Bramo el rubio, sus nervios flaquearon, jamás había matado a nadie, y esta vez tenía que hacerlo por su felicidad, y la de su amada. La mujer que tenía en frente no significaba nada para él. La mirada de desprecio que le dio la aterrorizaba más haciendo imposible que dejara de llorar.

De lejos oyeron los gritos desesperados de Scorpius y Astoria debido a su instinto materno trato de levantarse para ir en su busca, pero su esposo la abofeteo tirándola al suelo de un golpe contundente. Ella entre lágrimas le rogaba por su pequeño — Piensa en Scorpius amor, no lo lastimes, te lo ruego— El bebé lloraba asustado, seguramente lo habría sobresaltado el ruido que habían hecho, ambos podían oírlo todo lo que sucedía afuera del estudio. Escucharon pasos de alguien que subía hacia la habitación de bebé.

Astoria sintió que el temor por la vida de su hijo la ahogaba, y luego de un rato oyeron al niño callar, la mujer al borde de un ataque de histeria temiendo lo peor suplicaba sin ningún reparo a su dignidad de sangre pura, la mejor parte de su vida estaba en peligro y ella no podía hacer más que eso —no… por favor… a Scorpius no— el llanto la dominaba y la hacía temblar toda.

Draco solo sonrió malicioso, mirándola mientras le dijo con total descaro, —Tranquila Tory, Scorpius está con su nueva madre, él la adora sabes, creo que más que a ti— aquellas palabras suspendidas en el aire la rasgaron por dentro.

Sabía que su corazón nunca fue suyo, eso lo tuvo claro desde que se casaron, cuando antes de la boda fue a su encuentro mientras se acomodaba el vestido y le dijo directamente con todo el desprecio del mundo, "que él no la amaba y que si se casaban era solo por obligación pero que él no la consideraría su mujer, ni la tocaría jamás".

Su sorpresa fue grande, cuando una noche casi un año después, entro a su habitación ebrio, la tomo por la fuerza varias veces y sin ningún cuidado. Pero una última vez la miro a los ojos, y compadeciéndose de sus lagrimas, la acarició con ternura hasta calmarla con sus besos y hizo suya una vez más.

Esa vez si la disfruto, pudo entregarse con amor y pasión a su esposo, pero una vez que termino en su interior presa del deseo que lo envolvió, ella con sus sentimientos a flor de piel, lo beso para mostrarle todo su cariño, en ese instante él despertó de ese "acto de piedad de piedad", dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, se vistió rápido y la dejo abandonada en su cama, confundida pero feliz, ya que él la había reclamado como suya, Draco era su primer y único hombre.

Aquella noche habían concebido a su hijo y Astoria sabía que fue en esa hermosa última vez que lo hicieron con amor, su corazón se lo decía. Y su fantasía de niña la hacía soñar con que a pesar de su frialdad Draco la amaba.

Cual errada estuvo, ahora tendida en el suelo con la marca palpitante de una mano en su mejilla podía por fin abrir los ojos a su realidad. Él hablaba de una nueva madre para su hijo, ¿Y ella? ¿Qué pensaba hacer con ella? temía la respuesta pero aun así necesitaba saber cuál sería su destino.

—¿Draco que sucede? Por favor amor dime ¿Que… es todo esto?— termino en un susurro dolido.

Al rubio aquella inocencia lo enfermaba, estaba harto de ella, de esa pureza, de esa bondad que él no se merecía, de esa dulce sonrisa que lo recibía en casa cada noche, a pesar de llegar a casa oliendo a leña de otro hogar, ¿Qué acaso era estúpida? o ¿tenía algún problema de comprensión?.

—Pasa Astoria, ¡Que esto se acaba aquí y ahora!, la verdad nunca te ame, te lo dije mil veces, pero se empeñaron en unirme a ti y esto no puede seguir así, debiste irte por tus propios pies cuando trate de acabar todo esto, yo jamás quise lastimarte, pero insististe en vivir esta fantasía tuya y quedarte obligándome a estar en este hogar que no es en el que quiero estar, y con eso has firmado tu destino niña— Le dijo con resentimiento y rabia destilando en cada palabra, ella lo estaba obligando a hacer lo que jamás quiso hacer antes.

Lágrimas de comprensión y dolor cubrieron los ojos de Astoria, que desde el suelo solo lloraba con resignación. Aquel que prometió ante el altar cuidarla, solo necesito un movimiento de varita para amordazarla y atarla, dejándola tiritando contra el helado suelo.

Al segundo, entraron Blaise, Ginny y Hermione, esta última fue directamente a abrasar a Draco, tratando de infundirle calma al rubio que la veía con dulzura, Astoria lo entendió todo en ese momento, era a ella a quien amaba, era la dueña del corazón de su esposo, la que ahora tomaría su lugar.

Sintió su corazón romperse en un millón de pedazos que rasgaban su interior al querer salir por su garganta.

La castaña vio la sangre en la frente de Draco, producto de aquel florero que le reventó su esposa en la cabeza, y vio rojo de la rabia. La perra esa, se había atrevido a lastimar a su hombre. Se acerco a la joven atada y la pateo con todas sus fuerzas en el vientre dejándola sin aire y con los ojos casi saliéndosele del dolor que le causo el golpe.

—Eso para que aprendas a no tocar lo que es mío, desgraciada, te lo perdono una vez pero nunca más volverás a hacerlo— le recrimino en la cara.

Se acerco a Draco y con su varita curo su herida rápidamente, para luego decirle al oído —Ya deje al peque dormido, borre todo rastro de nuestra presencia aquí, destruí algunas cosas y nos llevamos lo de valor para despistar— Causaron varios daños en la casa para que aparentar un robo que salió mal y no el asesinato a sangre fría que realmente era y Draco lo entendió, asintiendo con comprensión, ella era muy lista y siempre prensaba en todo.

Les ordeno a Ginny y a ella que se fueran, pues Blaise y él habían coordinado que ellos terminarían el trabajo. Cuando las mujeres se fueron Blaise se acaricio los labios con lascivia mirando las desnudas piernas de la esposa de su amigo, lo miró y le dijo —Te importa si me divierto antes, es una pena que solo los gusanos la lleguen a disfrutar—

Sin saber porque Draco se tenso, no la amaba, pero era la madre de su hijo y aun que no llegaría a ver la luz de un mañana, no le haría esa última humillación.

—No Blaise, creo que mejor te vas también, yo lo hare, le daré un fin a esto antes de que se haga muy tarde y cometamos un error— El moreno hizo una mueca y le dijo con algo de resentimiento

—Eres un aburrido, me divertí violando a Potter antes de matarlo, y creo que hasta lo gozó, créeme se van con una sonrisa— Dijo riendo con fuerza de su propio chiste mientras se desaparecía con última una mirada de deseo puesta en la joven que temblaba en el suelo ante esa conversación.

Draco negó molesto no quería prolongar más este molesto asunto, se acerco a su esposa la tomo del cabello y la miro a aquellos bellos ojos verdes anegados de lagrimas, acariciando su ahora inflamada mejilla lo que le saco una mueca de dolor a Astoria

—Nunca quise esto para ti, lo siento pequeña. Quiero una familia real, una vida feliz, mi mujer está esperando gemelos, así que tú sobras aquí. Prometo cuidar con mi vida a Scorp. Sabes, ella lo ama también, así que no sufras todos estaremos bien sin ti— Sus ojos plateados fue lo último que Astoria vio antes de que el cruel rayo verde la impactara robándole la vida.

El rubio regreso a la mansión de Blaise, se arreglo la ropa y todos se pusieron de acuerdo para ser la coartada del otro. Lo habían hecho antes, nadie jamás descubrió quien mato a Potter y jamás sabría quién mato a Astoria Malfoy.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

 **Este fic está inspirado en una canción de Gloria Trevi XD con el mismo nombre jiji me raye al oírla y pum salió esto jajaja**

 **www. youtube watch? v=G3diF -5DlAc**

 **espero les guste :3 y me dejen un review**


End file.
